Ushruka
Ushruka is an Orsimer member of the Shatul Clan residing in Shatul Range, Wrothgar. Interactions A Question of Succession The Vestige needs to decide whether or not Ushruka becomes chief of Shatul Clan. To do this the Vestige either swaps Ushrukas blade out for a damaged blade (causing her to lose the fight in the Bloody Knoll and get killed) or swapping out Laurig's blade (causing Ushruka to win the fight and become the Chief of Shatul Clan). The Vestige then asks her whether or not she will attend King Kurog's moot, to which she will agree as she is a supporter of the King and feels that the Orcs need to move beyond their old ways. Dialogue ;A Question of Succession "Who are you?" : . Yazara sent me to help you. "I don't need your help." ::All right, I'll leave. "Wait. With your help, this will go faster." ::Yazara insisted. "All right. Let's finish this so we can get back to the clan." :::What will go faster?/What are we finishing? "Yazara asked for a snow truffle. This lazy beast can sniff it out. But it's a two-person job. I can't keep Scamper and hunt for a snow truffle." ::::Wait, what's a snow truffle? "It's like a tundra truffle, but tastier. Only grows in these parts." :::::I see. But why does Yazara need a snow truffle? "No clue. A potion, maybe? You scout ahead, find a truffle patch. Give a whistle. I'll send Scamper your way." ::::::What then? "Scamper will sniff the patch. If there's a snow truffle, he'll dig it up. You grab it and bring it to Yazara. Got it?" :::::::Got it. "Scamper is fast asleep. Give him a good kick to wake him." ::::::::Where can I find truffle patches? "Near boulders or trees. Lots of them between here and Shatul. It's why they camp here in the winter." :::::::::Persuade] "They?" Aren't you part of Shatul as well? "I lived in Orsinium for years. Sometimes I forget Shatul is home. Just find the snow truffle. It's cold out here." When found in her tent: "Hmm. You looked different from inside Ulghesh's helmet." :I knew you weren't Ulghesh. "I... what? What did you know?" ::I had a feeling you weren't "Ulghesh." So who are you, exactly?/I don't understand. Who are you? "Ushruka. Exiled daughter of Chief Ogzor. Soon, the new chief of Shatul." ::You're Ushruka, Chief Ogzor's exiled daughter. "Yes, that's... you're right. How did you know it was me?" :::Laurig mentioned you. "I see. You seem to know much about me, Snow Truffle. But not everything." ::::Then tell me what I missed./Explain yourself. "A merchant friend keeps me informed of Shatul. When she brought word of my father's injuries, I had to return and contend for chief. Shatul must survive." :::::Why did you disguise yourself? "As an exile, I'm not allowed to enter Shatul. But Ulghesh is no exile. I traded him a new set of armor for his old, then returned to my clan. My own grandmother couldn't tell the difference." ::::::Why did you sound so different when you were wearing the helmet? "The real Ulghesh has a squeak in his voice. One day he paid Morkul's forge-wife to make him sound 'like an ogre.' He always wore the helmet, everywhere he went. It still smells like sweaty breeches and onions. I cleaned it three times. Nothing worked." :::::Can you even become chief? "Have you been to Orsinium? The king hammers away at traditions which keep Orcs locked in squalid strongholds. He tempers us... forges us into something new. Something better. I will become chief of Shatul. And in a decade, it will become tradition." ::::::But will Shatul accept you? "Some won't. They may challenge me, and I'll have to kill them. But when any other clan clucks about the Code of Malacath, Shatul will band together, as we always do. We'll triple their rate on echatere―a built in blood price for the disrespect." :::::::Do you think that will work? "I think we'll get rich off the Malacath zealots. That will make the king happy. And if he asks me to be his chief-wife, I'll decline. But I'll offer him the chance to be my king-husband." :::::What do you think of Laurig? "Laurig is a fine warrior... better than my father. But that's the problem―he never challenged my father. He's like an echatere bull that refuses to mate, no matter how much ginger pulp you feed him." ::::::But what do you think of him? "I... I haven't thought about that in years. He was always Uncle Laurig to me. Taught me how to play Chop... always called me 'little one,' even when I was nearly his height. I looked up to him. Then father insisted I become his hunt-wife." :::::::Do you hold that against him? "Laurig's heart was never in the match. But refusing would've led to a feud. Father was insufferable. 'A chief's daughter must bear the clan's burdens.' But children are a burden I don't ever plan to bear―not for the clan, not for anyone." ::::::I see. So what now? "Now I head to the Bloody Knoll. There I will kill Laurig and become chief of Shatul. For this to work, my grandmother must now my intentions. Inform her, and I swear upon my mother's memory―I will repay the favor when I am chief." :::::::What should I tell Yazara? "Tell her the truth. I don't care if she approves. She will need to prepare the clan for my success. If Malacath disapproves, he can strike me down in the Bloody Knoll. But Shatul must survive. Go, there's little time." ::::::::All right. I'll let her know. "The next time I see you, I'll be chief. And a good chief remembers her allies. Huh. 'Her allies.' This is almost real." Quotes *''"Find the truffle patch and give me a whistle. I'll send Scamper your way."― If spoken to after waking Scamper *"Damn! No snow truffle."― Uttered by Ushruka if not found a snow truffle in a truffle patch *"Nothing in this patch."― Uttered by Ushruka if not found a snow truffle in a truffle patch *"I think he found one."― Uttered by Ushruka if found a snow truffle in a truffle patch *"Scamper earned some sleep. Let's get back to Shatul."― Uttered by Ushruka when picking up the snow truffle *"We should get back to Shatul. Yazara needs the snow truffle."― If spoken to after picking up the snow truffle *"Get that snow truffle to Yazara. And thanks. I won't forget your help."― Uttered by Ushruka upon returning to Shatul, and if spoken to in her tent *"Over here. We need to talk."''― Uttered by Ushruka when found in her tent Gallery Ushruka II.png|Ushruka disguised as Ulghesh Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Shatul Clan Members Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters